TRUE FORM
by 2cute4u3
Summary: Inu had an accident when he was five,now at age15 in high school he meets a girl who can do signs just like him, he's a sweetheart to everyone, he goes out with Kag and he ll of a sudden starts to change, why is he acting strange?
1. Chapter 1

TRUE FORM

CHAPTER ONE: truth beyond the silent boy

"Talking"

'_Talking in signs' or writing something down _

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks or dreams_

* * *

A boy with black jet hair was laying on a king size bed staring at the ceiling as if there was some kind of puzzle he was trying to figure out. He stared at the ceiling withought even blinking his violet eyes. He wasn't really thinking much he was more like reviewing what had happen in his live since he went to high school. Not a lot has happened well he had the perfect live you would be confused why he was laying on that bed like he was the only person in the word. He heard a knock on the door, probably one of his friends coming to check up on him. He turned from the ceiling to look at the door as if he was a robot. He didn't say anything he just started at it withought saying anything it was as if he couldn't talk well the truth was that he couldn't talk. He could only do signs and that was it, he could hear but no word has ever escaped from his mouth. The person entered the room the person was his halve brother who was about 16 not older than he was. He was only older than him for two years making him 14 years old.

"Sango's here with your other friends" he said as he walked to his bed and sat at the edge.

"What's the matter" he asked looking at his brother with a concerned look on his face.

'_Nothing, just thinking'_ he signed, he got up and sat next to his brother smiled and walked out the door. This quiet InuYasha Shessy was never really use to him he liked him more when they used to fight and just be like every brother who argue and fight for nothing sometimes. He signed and followed him down the stairs. When they got down stairs there were some of his friends from school they smiled at him and he smiled back. He's mostly popular with the girl because he is a sweetheart to all of them, and to boys he didn't like peeking on anyone or fight with anyone.

"Hey Yasha wass up, read to go play some basketball" Miroku his closest friend said. He nodded yes and they walked out to the court which was just right outside the backyard. Oh yah and he's mostly popular because he has a big house with mostly every sports field in it.

"Let's go four, Sango you wanna play?" Miroku asked looking at her with the ball ready to serve.

"No I'll sit this one out" she said hugging her legs and looking forward.

"Then one of us has to sit out" he said as he looked around. Inu got his little book out since they couldn't understand sign language much and wrote something down.

'_I'll sit out; I don't feel like playing much anyways'_ he showed it to everyone.

"Are you sure?" they asked looking at him funny.

He nodded yes and went over to where Sango was sitting and sat next to her.

'_What the matter with you'_ he wrote down and handed her the little note. She looked at and looked at him before reading it when she did she just smiled.

"Nothing thanks for asking thought" she said smiling at him again and they started watching the other boys playing basketball. They watched the game Miroku and his team won.

"Yay!" he said as he jumped up celebrating his victory.

"Come on I'm going" Sango said as she got up and stretched calling for Miroku.

"Wait for me, see ya later Yasha" he said as he shook Inu's hand and ran after Sango since they mostly lived in the same street.

"Yeah see ya later Yasha" his other friends said shaking his hands too. He waved to his friends as they disappeared to the gate and he headed to his houses exhausted already.

"Tired little brother" Shessy asked as he smirked at him he was just getting out of the door. Inu not caring he just waved him off and walked to his room. Shessy looked him funny and walked right behind him but going to his room. When their parents' come home they entered InuYash's room to find him staring at the ceiling.

"How are you doing?" his mom asked, he turned around hearing his mom's voice and smiled at her but didn't say anything. His dad just smiled and waved since even if he did ask him a question and InuYasha answered it he wouldn't understand.

Inu waved back and turned back on staring at the ceiling that he has been staring at fir a long time since he got in his room.

'_Are you feeling alright_?' his mom singed him.

'_Yeah I'm okay thanks for asking' _he said smiling at his mom he hugged him and his dad too they got out and walked into Shessy's room. His room was messy and the music ….god turn it down a bit.

"Shesoumaru dear would you turn it down a bit?" his halve mother asked.

"Sure mom wass up, InuYash's been quiet again he hasn't said anything since you left.

"He doesn't talk" his dad reminded him.

"Oh yeah but he's been so quiet that you'd thought he was sick or something like that" he said sitting down again.

"I know we're worried too" his mom said sitting next to him.

"What do you think we should do?" Takahashi asked as he sat putting Shessy in the middle.

"Well we might as well go to sleep" Izoy said as she got up followed by her husband.

" night" they said as they walked out of the room his mom peeked back in " clean up your room" then got out closing the door. He whined as he threw himself on the bed while his leg touched the carpet.

InuYasha started at the ceiling so much that he fell asleep and that was what he didn't want. To his the same nightmare as last night, he'd been thinking about that dream all day withought knowing it. The one ting he was concerned about was that girl that was always involved in it. He couldn't remember the name but he was always with her all the time, but why was it a nightmare then while he felt so right being wit her. 'Who is she, is she real or just my imagination?' he thought as he got up not wanting to go to sleep again waking up the past that always made him think too much.

After about one hr or so he had gotten to sleep.

_Flashback_

_A little boy about 5 or 6 was sitting in a car with a booster sit and clapping her ands while his brother looked annoyed beside him._

"_Would you keep shut" he said calmly._

"_But I don't wanna" he said clapping some more and signing alone with the radio. The older brother who had blond long hair with a calm look in his face. While his little brother more like halve had black jet hair violet eyes coming out just like his mom. The little brother was InuYasha and the older one was Shessy he was always annoyed when his brother would shut his pie whole but that was the fun of it getting to mess around with him fight with him, they always liked doing that a lot. The 5 year old InuYasha was singing his favorite song from Disney radio while ha clapped his hands._

"_I'm gonna getcha, getcha………." He didn't finish the song suddenly he was trusted forward his belt getting loose and hitting the front of the car. It was the big accident that changed his live._

"_Inu…Yasha!" his family shouted barley talking since they were hit too. Shessy was cut on his arm, his dad was cut around the tummy and their mom was hit above the heart making her unconscious._

"_Momma!" he shouted and went out cold. The police come to see who was hurt. The other family that they bumped into was hurt but only the little girl was hurt most._

"_My baby!" the lady cried while they put the little girl who looked like she was 4 years old into the ambulance. _

"_Lady you have to stay in your bed you girl is going to be just fine" the police assured her and put her in her own ambulance. InuYasha was in a coma for about a month and so was the little girl who was sleeping next to his bed. The little girl had woken up a day before him but she was still in the hospital because she had damage to her hearing._

_When he woke up the next day he found his mom sleeping on a chair she said sitting in with a bandage on her forehead._

" _mom what happened?" he asked getting up when his mom heard his voice she got up and hugged him the rest of the family waking up from where they were sleeping._

"_You're up" his dad said. He saw Shessy smile and that was a price for him because his brother didn't smile as much._

"_Go get the doctor" Izoy said as he took hold on her son._

"_I'm so glad you're up I thought you weren't going to wake up in years" he said hugging him tighter. He didn't say anything even though he was hurting his face stayed calm a Shessy's but didn't push his mom away either. The doctor some in and did a check up he was fine but he had to stay in the hospital for a week or two to see if everything was okay._

"_Bye honey we have to go now" his mom said as he kissed him goodbye._

"_Mommy I don't want to stay here bye myself" he said starting to cry._

" _I'm sorry I really wish you could come home but you can't the doctors say that they have to check to see if everything's fine" she said tears running down her cheek " I'll come every day" she promised._

"_Yeah" Shessy said smiling at him._

"_Okay" he said as he smiled and they walked off._

_Since that day he got out of the hospital he never could or would speak another word ever again, and that's how he got mute._

_End of flashback._

He turned and tossed remembering what happened that day, he wished he's go back to that day and change it somehow so he wouldn't have to remember anything else or he wished he's lost his memory or something like that. That would have been much better then it would be worse when he started getting the memory back so it was a little better the way he was right now……right.

* * *

review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

TRUE FORM

Chapter two

* * *

A girl was sleeping her hair everywhere. The clocked was going off but she couldn't hear it, her eyes started opening slightly, it read 7:48 o man she was late and it was her first day of this new school she was going. She got out of bed hurried to her bathroom it was a good thing she had taken a bath the night before so all she had to do was wash her face. She hurried in her new uniform and grabbed her bag, running down stairs with a brush and out the door. She met her mom just about getting out of the car she opened the passenger sit and looked at her mom. 

"Lets go I'm late" she said her mom shaking her head and starting the car. Her mom dropped her and school and watched her as she ran on and bumping into some boy.

* * *

A jet haired boy was just waking up and looking around to see the light hit him on the face. 

'Shit' he thought as he got up and ran to his bathroom running back again and grabbing his cloths. When he was done he was in a white a buggy white T-shirt and a buggy pant.

"Late little brother?" his brother smirked as he saw him hurry down stairs.

"_Shut up"_ he singed as he walked out with his binder to meet up with his driver. The drive was practically going on the road 80 miles per hour when he dropped him off he hurried to the front door only to be bumped by a girl, or rather bumped into her? He didn't know he was hurrying to class.

"Sorry, I was late I was running sorry" she said picking up his stuffed. She gave it to him and bent down to picked up her bag. He did say anything but handed her a piece if paper.

"Since when are you this nice, what are you trying to get this time?" he was gone when she looked up from the paper.

"Bigheaded impolite fraud" she mumbled as she walked to the office when she finally noticed that she couldn't hear anything she could just see them.

"Can I talk to the principal please" she said as she met the lady at the front table.

"She's busy right now you have to take a sit" but the principal appeared from her room with another kid just getting out.

"Oh, Kagome come in" she said only to see the girl looking at the two ladies with a confused look on her face.

"_Come child_" the principal signed as she entered her room again.

"I forgot my ear plants I was late, can you call home for me?" she asked as the principal looked at her and signed a yes. When she called no one was home so she had to be pared with the famous kid who doesn't talk but only signs.

"I'll be right back don't go anywhere" the principal said yet signing it.

"Okay" she said bowing her head slightly. When she got back she sat there signing her paper while the girl was becoming impatient with what she had to be waiting for.

Then suddenly the rude bigheaded boy walked in. He was surprised to see her from what she saw but looked at the principal as she raised her head to look at him.

* * *

InuYasha had gotten lucky when he entered the room the teacher wasn't there, so he just sat down in the middle of Miroku who had a hand mark on his cheek yet again from Sango and she looked rather very ticked. 

"Why are you so late?" Sango asked as he looked at him.

"_I over slept_" he ripped the paper and gave it to her and getting anther one saying "_then I bumped into Kikyuo but she was being nice to me don't know wass up_" she looked at him as if to search for any lies but found a rather confused look in them. When the teacher came in he apologized at least a couple times then started his lessen.

"Today we are going to learn how………InuYasha pay attention!" he shouted making him look at him with a lazy look on his face. He growled slight and sat up pretending to listen.

"As I was saying…..

"Can you please send InuYasha to the office?" the voice was cut as it came on.

"You head "the teacher said as he went on to the lesson. InuYasha got up leaving the teach bumble on about leaning energy. When he got to the office at first he thought it was Kikyuo but as he come closer it wasn't her at all. She wasn't as pale as Kikyuo was and she was much prettier to his point of view than Kikyuo was.

"InuYasha" the old hag said as she stood up from her paper to look at him.

" _what_?" he signed rudely, for some reason today he woke up cranky from that day he dreamt about the accident he had been cranky and that had been making Sesshy very happy, at least now he had something to fight him for.

"Would you please help her, she forgot her ear plants at home would you escort her to classes please?" the old hag signed him. He looked at her as if to admire her then to their surprise he signed a yes.

"_Thank you_" the girl said and signing at the same time.

"_She can talk what's wrong with her_?" he signed to the principal angry.

"I_ can't hear I can only talk_" she said smiling softly at him. He looked at her confused at fist but then just walked out.

'I have to deal with this all day' she thought as she followed him.

"_What's you first class_?" he asked signed looking back at her.

"_Science, I think_" she singed back, he his eye brow and walked back to look at her schedule.

Yeah she had the same class as he did and so was second period and third forth too fifth they had different classed they saw each other at eight period again, InuYasha was getting tired of escorting her and telling the teacher that she couldn't hear then walking back to his classes.

"_You better not forget your ear plants tomorrow_" he signed as he walked with her outside.

"I won't, thanks a lot" she said as a girl who looked like her walked up to InuYasha and glared at him.

"You I head you're dating the new girl, she looks……. Arg lets go girls" when she had looked at Kagome, if she her self took of the whole lot of make up she would look like that girl that's why she didn't make a comment against her, might as well calling herself a loser anyways.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagome signed as she got ready to leave as she spotted her mom.

"Yeah, I guess" he signed back as she smiled at him and got in her mom's car.

* * *

ha thanks? review 


	3. Chapter 3

TRUE FORM

CHAPTER3: her story.

Thanks 4 reviewing.

$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Arg!" Kagome said a she got up from her pink comfy bed as she did even bother to look at the watch the sunlight was already enought to tell her the time, well thats what se believed.

"Not again!" she said before she got in the bathroom and coming out at that moment. She rushed to the closet she had about twenty minutes to get ready and get to school. She picked out a short green skirt about her knees up and a white with blouse with green lined on the neck as it curved to show just a tiny little space of her chest. She sighed that was about five minutes; she put on her lip gross and hurried down stairs, to find her little brother sitting on the table eating some toast and eggs.

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" she asked as she dragged her huge bag down the stairs making a thud with each drag.

"Today isn't a school day, I would have tried to wake you up if it wasn't" he said a she grinned at her.

"So what is today?" she asked. She let go of her bag and looked at her mom who was now grinning too at her.

"Saturday child" she heard her grandpa said as he was too waking up "what's the fuss about? You know I was having a dream" he said as he sat down taking Souta's food making them start fighting over it.

"Arg…….what time is it?" she asked as she started going but looked back.

" it's 6:00 in the morning, the time just moved back two hours, you have about a good five minute to go back to seep before you get ready for school" her mom smiled at her as she gave grandpa his own food, Souta had took his back now he was seating a good long distance from his grandpa.

"I thought today was Saturday" she groaned as she flashed her grandpa an angry look and her brother, they just smiled lazily at her and started eating his food.

"Nah I'll walk to school anyway I have some homework I have to do" she said as she picked up her bag and grandpa's toast and ran out with grandpa shouting after her, the only thing she heard was 'kids this days, no respect for elders food' other than that she didn't hear. She smiled as the morning air hit her on the face and the sun warning her up. While she was walking up she met up with that boy "what's his name again" she asked silently.

"InuYasha" she said out loud making him turn around and noticing that it was her; he smiled as if he had been expecting her to be here or something.

A boy opened his eye finding a whole lot of sun's light in his room making him jump out of his bed to the bathroom washing his face putting on some baggy pant and white tee he ran out of the room grabbing a comp on his way out and ran down stairs. He ran back up to get his small binder that he always carried and running down stairs again, he didn't notice the smirk on his brother's face as he ran out. While out in the street noticing that it was 6:12 he growled slightly.

"_Why didn't that dirt tell me that it was still early_" he thought before his mind went to that Kikyuo clone girl from yesterday.

"I_ wish she was herewith me right now" _before he could even put too much thought about that he heard her call his name while looking at him. When he turned around a smile appearing on his face, she waved back and ran to him.

"Hey Kag wass up?" he sighed still smiling.

"Well I got my ear plants today" she sighed back; she really didn't feel like talking anyways she liked doing sighs it was nice having someone around who could do the signs too but the story behind her signs………….she didn't like talking about that much.

"Hey, I think I've seen you before and not yesterday, somewhere different" he sighed as he felt kinda wired saying that, it was strange he had seen her somewhere but he couldn't remember where.

"Yeah, it's funny I kinda feel the same way" she answered back; he looked at her funny she just shrugged her shoulders and didn't do anything or say anything about it.

" so where do you think………….oh yeah you're the girl my family pumped into when we had an accident, I was five years old but that dream comes back like every day" he said a sad look appearing in his eyes but trying his best not to make a big deal out of it.

"Aaaw you poor baby, we had an accident too, I was four, that's how I got my ear plants" she said smiling but sad in her eyes as well. She felt a warm hand around her arms and pulling her in its chest, she looked up with a flushed face still a little sad. Tears started running down her eyes, she buried her face in his chest and cried some more. He held her tight almost regretting why he had brought that up.

"_It's okay, you can tell me_" he pulled her back and smiled at her while signing. He cursed at himself for loosing his voice and never even tried to ever get it back.

"_Well, I have to write it down, cause it's a long story_" she said as she smiled at him while he whipped away her tears. He chuckled slightly before smiling at her. He looked at her as her eyes travel up to his hair, It was messy because he hadn't had time to blush it, she smiled sweetly and put on a puppy face look on her face before she said " _I can I please, please comp your hair_?" she kept that face on until he agreed to it.

"Come_ on, then let's get to school first"_ he sighed then pulled her on her hand. She looked at it first then tightened her hand around his; he looked back at her with a smile before pulling her up to his chest. They smiled at each other and started walking up to school. They went to the library where Kagome started explaining her story in a peace of paper while he read a novel. He pocked her with his finger for her to look at her. she must have forgoten about comping his hair.

"Are you done now?" he signed in patiently. She looked at him funny then smiled just as Miroku and Sango walked up to them, Miroku with a couple hits on his face.

"Idiot" Sango mumbled before she waved to Inu and Kag who smiled at her.

"Did you bring your ear thingies?" she asked pointing to her ears.

"Yep, he was so inpatient yesterday that I had to bring them" the girls' giggled making Inu glare at them.

"_Even thought I was inpatient, you know that I love you right_?" he signed before realizing what he said, she smiled at him.

"_Yeah, I love you too_" she leaned in and kissed his check making the other guys just go crazy about what was going on.

"You guys going out?" Sango asked as she looked at them, smiling, it was a good thing because now she didn't have to worry about InuYasha feeling like he was left out all the time now he had her, Kagome.

"Yeah" Inu threw her a paper while chuckling; his laugh died down as Kikyuo walked up to him and sat in his lab.

"_What the fuck_!" he didn't actually say it but the look on his face said it all sending Kagome into laughter even thought she was suppose to be mad about that.

Inu pushed Kikyuo down to the floor making her fall breaking one of her hill.

" arg……..I hate you now, but I'm not done with you" she said before going to meet with the girl who were waiting for her outside rushing to her side asking if she's okay.

"What was that all about, does she like you that much?" Kag asked as she calmed down.

"Psh……you're late it's like all the girls are in love with him" Sango said slapping Miroku's hand that was traveling its way to her back.

"Are you two guys together?" she looked at them they were so………like they were made for each other.

"Yeah, but I'm going to regret it if he doesn't stop groping other girls and me" she said faking a smile to him and smiling at Kag.

"How come you smile at her but not me" he said putting his hand around her shoulder and pulling her into a tight hug, she pushed him a side and rolled her eyes.

"You two are funny" Kag said giving Inu the paper he's been waiting for so long.

InuYasha watched Kag as she laughed with his friends, she was so friendly and they were going out, it was like yesterday they met and now they were girlfriend and boyfriend, it was like a dream, he had been dreaming of her and now she was real and was going out with him. 'Life really is great when you live it the right way' he thought. He grabbed the paper she handed him and smiled.

_when we got that accident I was 4 about to turn six that week was my birthday, mom had suggest that we go buy things for the party she was throwing for me so me my little brother Souta and grandpa and my grammar were in he car Souta and me were singing a song from Disney channel when all of a sudden we heard this booom! We were all jerked to the front I got hit right up my ears making them bleed; by the time the ambulance got there I was unconscious and bleeding badly. When I work up mom told me that we had gotten in accident and I was unconscious for about a month, when I woke u I realized that I couldn't hear anything, so I got ear plants. The doctors said that I could get my hearing back just as long as where I got hit heals, and it takes very long to heal, once I heal I'll be able to hear again. And I think that's where I saw you, in the hospital and when I was going to the hospital too, ha glad you're better, so what's your story_? When he was done he looked at her just in time as she turned to him and smiled at him. He smiled before snatching her pencil from her hand and peace of paper.

"It would have been batter if you asked you know" she said making him a little grumpy. He wrote down his story and gave it to her to read (wrote it on the last chap) she was almost in tears when she finished it, they walked to class Kag still looking sad. When they go to their first period class the teacher was at the door smiling at them.

"Did you bring you materials today?" he smiled at her making Inu glare at him.

"Yeah, I couldn't bear to forget them after yesterday" she said smiling at getting confused at what Inu was glaring at him for, the teacher.

" and InuYasha" he bowed his head at him making him glare at him more, which sent him into confused why all of a sudden he was acting like this because he never seen him act like this before.

When the day was finally over Kag and Inu walked home with a little bother from Kikyuo who got kicked 'by' accident' on the leg by Kagome, but they managed to pull the day together anyways.

"See ya tomorrow" Kag said. He sighed the same and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Inu, hold on, come here for a sec" she said pulling him by his shirt.

His face was tired with a 'whaaaat?' expression on it; she was good at reading those signs.

'Don't what me boy" she said smiling at him.

"I want to know if you can try to talk" she said, he looked at her as if she was retarded; he hadn't tried that since he woke up not talking. First he shook his head no, she in courage him until he tried.

"Come on" she said smiling at him.

"Se a 'morrow" it was so hard getting those words out it was like having a ton of calculus class work all due in a minute. it was as if he was one year old leaning how to talk all over again, and that was hard for him.

"Yay you talked!" she shouted hugging him tight, he smiled.

'yeah I did' he thought as he kissed her again on the cheek and waved by, he couldn't take the risk of trying to talk again, It was hard but he could do it…………..right? She knew he could, but he had to try. She went home smiling while he still tried to get over that he talked, even thought it sounded lame but he did.

&&&&&&&&&&&

please review


	4. BET

TRUE FORM

CHAPTER 4: bet

Well thanks for reading enjoy!

soeacial thanks to

MeiunTenshi :)

nekohanyou-senko :)

thanks ayall i wrote yall another chap sry i took so long ihave som any stories to deal with ha

hope u lik this chap!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well come on lets go" Miroku said as he waited for Sango who was waiting for InuYasha and him waiting for Kagome and she was putting on her shoes.

"InuYasha hurry up!" she shouted, he turned around to glare at her.

"Okay take you time, Kagome hurry!" she shouted for the girl to hear her.

"I'm coming sorry" she ran but tripped on a rock. She fell down making everyone flinch and waited for her to get up.

"I'm okay" she shouted getting up and running to everyone.

"Better be ha" Sango said laughing at her clumsiness.

"Come on already!" Miroku shouted getting inpatient.

"Shut up already!" Sango shouted as she turned to him. He was in a basketball uniform with a basketball in his hands while he playing with it around.

"Fine I'm leaving" he said as he turned around to go, but was caught right behind by InuYasha.

"_Stop bossin' us around damit!"_ when he was done reading it he looked at him a little confused but not surprised he grinned.

"I guess your brother was right, you're more fun when you're mad" he said still smirking.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked as she cut in between him and Yasha, who was currently kinda pissed.

" when he's pissed he's different from when he's being nice, being nice is when you see a pretty girl walk by and being your self is when you hang with the boys, you can be as disgusting as you want …………ouch! …..Sango!" he said rubbing his head.

" that's being stupid and disgusting, we meaning girls like Yasha the way he is and leave him along giving all that stupid advice, ya'll lucky he got Kagome otherwise he all the girls would be hanging with him oh yeah they do, anyways just be lucky that Kagome's here or else" she said glaring at Miroku with a evil smirk.

"Whatever my girl's so in love with me that she can't keep her hands to herself when we're………ouch what is it with you!" he said turning to her while she just got ready to hit him again.

"Nasty minds are not allowed" she said as she started walking with them again.

"Hmp, your just mad cuz you don't have a boy like me" she looked at him angry.

"Exactly what is that suppose to mean?" she asked angry suddenly it appeared to Miroku that an angry Sango was scarier than her usual self when she was just not in a good mood.

"It just means that you're jealous" he said even though his inner voice told him not to he still said it.

"Of not having a boyfriend, or just jealous of that girl you're dating whatever her name is" she asked her face all of a sudden because really scary to Miroku and hurt.

"Yeah, both" he said even thought it killed him he didn't want to break his pride.

"Okay how much you want to bet I can get a pretty boy rapped around my finger by the end of the day?" she said grinning now.

"Twenty dollars, and you have to go with him for a month no complaining or anything and you have to act like you're in love with him all time" he said grinning. He looked at her first he thought she was just messing around 'she'll give up later' he thought as they started walking to school.

"Are you two calm now?" Kagome asked as she put on her ear plants.

"Yeah, he just dared me to find a boyfriend by the end of the day, think he's all that cuz he has a girlfriend who happens to be a slut" she said glaring at him.

"She's not………" he stopped by the hand sings Sango was doing.

" yadi, yadi ya, she's not a whore, she's not a slut, she's not a slut, then what do you call someone who sleeps with at least twenty people per day or rather a thousand per week for it well except you don't" she chuckled.

"I know every background of everyone in that school so you can't really say anything" she said when he tried to deny once again.

"Sango just drop it with her okay, she's not of your damn business!" he shouted walking a head of them. InuYasha was just looking at them it was the first ever fight he had seen the two get into and it was over just a girlfriend, wow he'd never want to get into a fight with Kag like that, well he thought that. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him as they walked behind the two.

When they got to school in first period Sango and Kagome had gone to the girl's restroom saying that she needed help with something. When they come back Kagome was currently smiling as they pulled the door opened waiting to see everyone's surprised face.

The door slightly opened as Miroku looked to see who it was. His mouth dropped opened as he saw who was just on the door with Kag, she had a grumpy look on her face which as the door opened turned into a fake smile even thought it was fake no one could ever tell except for him and Yasha.

"Dang Sango" some boys started saying upon seeing her. She was wearing a short school uniform skirt with a long sleeved blouse that you could just slightly see her skin when she raised her hands up. She usually whore the skirts that were about her knee length and no higher than that even the shorts she wore at home there weren't higher than that ever a pant or a knee length short. Him being in the basketball team they were told to wear their uniforms for a grade so most of the team wasn't wearing uniform today. She walked t her sit behind her as he still kept on looking at her.

"You're drooling Miroku and I don't like that, now for my bet who should I pick" she said to him but turned to look around the class for someone to go with. As the class started the teacher currently entering he came in with a new student.

"Class, please shut up! We have a new student today, and his name is, Akito Hayama (if u watch Kodoch yeah you'll know him ha) he had kinda gold-ish hair a kinda cold look in his eyes but yet didn't look mean, his back bag was currently hanging on his right shoulder and his other hand stuffed in his pocket.

"I think I might go with him, ha" Sango said as she chuckled making Miroku gulp. The boy walked to the back of the room and sat there since Sango's was sitting almost at the front she moved back to sit right in front of his. Miroku rested his head on the desk as he thought about what they were fighting about anyways.

"I'm an idiot" he said out laud.

"You will be if you don't copy this down" the teacher said.

"I'm gonna turn you into one if you don't stop bugging me" he said as he sighed.

"You response one more time like that, you gonna be headed down to the principal's office" he said turning around.

"Why don't you just leave me alone before you head down there with me!" he shouted no one has actually seen a mad Miroku before so they were surprised.

"Get out of my class room now there are a lot of students want to lean and I can't take your attitude" he said trying his best to keep his anger on the down low.

"Fine with me, me I never did like you in the first place anyways, peace out" he said currently trying to smile as he did a peace out sign and his hands being stuffed in his pockets.

"I wonder what's eating him" Sango said before Kagome moved back to sit next to her.

"Yeah I never seen him like this maybe it's because…….." she stopped when she saw Sango sad slightly.

"Yeah I know he's mad about the bet and thought I wasn't gonna win" she started laughing silently "and now he's mad cuz of it" Kagome sweat dropped.

"No I was saying he's mad because yeah at first he thought you were gonna give up and second because he likes you" Sango backed away anime style and looked at her with a sweat drop.

"Ha you're getting the wrong idea me and Miroku have been friends since we were little he can't have feelings for me, I don't" she said somehow confused.

"Anyways I need the money" she whispered to Kagome so the boy would heard her.

"Hey Akito" the boy looked at her as she called hi name.

"Yo" he said slightly signaling that he head her.

"Say is you seeing anyone right now?" he opened his eyes to look at her, she had her eye brow raised. He studied her, she was cute, with long brown kinda darkish hair with bags and it was current held back with some stands of hair falling to her face.

"no why?" he closed his eyes when he was done.'

"I was wondering if you could well go with me" she asked he opened his eyes one more time.

"You sound like a pro at this, how many guys you've been with?" he asked making her blush a little.

"None, you the first one" she said as he smirked.

"Fine with me" he said as turned around silently mouthing "caching!" and smiled pretending like nothing had happened.

"Just come with me, we'll sit with my friends" Sango said as she pulled Akito with her. They were holding hand as Miroku had said 'have to act like you're in love with him' so when this was done she had better get good money for it.

"Hey, you keen on pullin' me like a kid" he complained but didn't do anything about it.

"Just come with me okay" she said turning around to face him with a smile.

When they got to the line they cut here and there while Sango was still pulling him with her and finally got to the front of the line, they got their food and went to the table they usually sit on.

"You guys, I want you to meet my boyfriend" she looked at Miroku who was sitting with his girlfriend Yuri the cheerleader. He looked up to see her and her new boyfriend as she announced.

"He's name is Akito" she said and sat right next to Miroku and Akito sitting next to him. Miroku looked at her every time she'd turn around he'd always hide his face as if he was never even looking at her direction.

"Roku come with me" Yuri said as she started pulling his hand.

"No I'll sit, just go with someone" he said tiredly.

"Miroku are you still mad" Sango asked as he looked at him, he rose his head up to look at her.

"No I'm not, I guess you won once again, but it aint done yet" he smirked but she didn't mind well looked like it.

" well I have to got the library, I have a project to do, come with Akito, if you're done that is" she said as she got up leaving her trash behind, the workers will get it anyways.

"I'm done" he said as he got up and walked to the door and taking her hand while looking back at Miroku confused.

When Akito took Sango's hand she felt kinda of a jolt go up her body and felt kinda blushing, well from her point of view he was cute and she didn't mind him hanging with her. She looked at him and smiled while he did the same to her, as they walked down the hall.

by the end on the day he really was rapped around her find and to Mirkou's surpise so was she.

* * *

yeah i know btu don't wry about the two ha i got planns for them

please review and happy haloween!!!!!!!!!!!!!! have a great trick or treatin day!


	5. the break up

**TRUE FORM**

**CHAPTER 5: the break up**

**Sry……….really that's all I ca say.**

**enjoy**

* * *

It's been a month or so since Akito and Sango started going out, Miroku on the other hand was loosing it. He could get the thought of his crush always hanging in with hat other boy. He knew he had pushed her into it but now he regretted ever starting that stupid fight. He tried everything in his mind to get her out of his mind or to get her jalousie. He tried being extra flirty with his girlfriend and every time he looked up she was doing something with Akito who never quite got what talking was. He was always quite and he was getting pretty much attention from the girl but he never did or said anything to them all his concentration was, was on HIS girl.

"Damit I can't take it anymore!" he shouted one day in lunch as he got up and left some kids looking after him some concerned mostly the girl and some just didn't care. Sango being concerned as she was ran after him telling Akito that she was going to check on him, he leaned back and relaxed. As quiet as he was, there was something that was always bothering him, more like someone. As he looked at the empty chair across from him he imagined HER sitting there, her hyper self just talking on about a whole lot o shit that sometimes got on his nerves but he quite never got mad at her for that. Her red hair held in pony tails while it swung side to side while trying o talk about tow things at the same time. Sana. Yeah that was her name, Sana his crush ever since they were in sixth grade. She was always dense never really knowing some things that pasted over a month and that was how he was amused by her at most times. At some times he kinda Imagined Sango as Sana but the picture never really got in perfect. So he sticked with Sango to get over for a while. He being his bold self had told her that he loved her and have loved and will always love, she had been so dense that she just smiled at him and said thanks. Being taken back that's he didn't feel the same way he had moved schools, finding Sango he rested there to calm down for a sec. even though he tried he couldn't quite get her out of his mind, they lived in the same neighborhood and she always come over acting as if nothing was wrong. She had asked why he moved but he always kept quite letting her do the talking until she realized that he was going to answer any of her quiet ions. A sly smile crossed his face at the thought of her, just as Sango come back with Miroku who looked worked out ever since they started going out, he never really did get him anyway, but he stuck around them anyway just for hanging out.

* * *

"Come_ on Kag, you want to come to my house today_?" InuYasha signed as Kagome nodded her head.

"your house, I don' think I've ever been there since I got her have I?" he chuckled and shook his head. He blushed before he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed too but smiled at him. He took her hand as he and started walking her to his house. When they got to his house she was surprised when she saw it, it was like a mansion or something she saw all kinda of field sports every where on the back yard.

"Wow Yasha this house is big, what does your parents do?" she looked at him as he smiled and blushing at the same time.

"They_ own a company_" he signed as she smiled at him and took hold of his arm.

"You're lucky all I have in a shrine" she said smiling at him "but I wouldn't trade it for anything" he looked at her, everything he was with her he felt like he was on top of the world and nothing could stop him from doing what he wanted. He smirked, he hadn't smirked an actual smirk in a while it felt great to have a girl like her by his side and he didn't want to let got of the feeling.

As they got to the huge house's door another boy who kinda looked like Yasha opened the door, he smirked at him as he snorted and looked beside him.

"Hi, you must be Yasha's dad, nice to meet you I'm…..Kagome……." he eyes looked at him he had silver hair with gold amber eyes, that kinda freaked her out but it was totally cool as the same time freaky.

"Wow, I never seen someone with gold eyes, that's pretty cool contacts?" he asked by their surprised they HEARD InuYasha SPEAK.

"Yeah" he was surprised too, Shessy's eyes were almost out of their sockets as he looked at his brother who hadn't been speaking in ten years.

"Yasha you spoke! I know you'll come in time!" Kagome smiled hugging him and kissing him on the cheek as he turned red.

"Um…….." was all he could musta it was still hard to talk since he didn't know much, it was as if he's sentences were lost he didn't know how to make a sentence kinda like a baby who just started talking.

"Wait until dad and mom hears theses, they'll be here in no time, good job little brother" the older brother said.

"Um……..that's you're brother Yasha?" he snorted looked aside him and nodded his head and he walked in the house. She was still a little shocked as but shook her head and went into the house. She smiled at him.

"Hey how come he has silver hair, does he bleach it?" he just looked beside him and didn't say anything.

" you don't have to say anything" she smiled at him as he smiled back cuz he didn't want to lie to her and neither was he ready to tell her the **truth** about his family. They went up to his room and half the time Kagome spent her time helping him learn how to talk.

About a month passed and his talking was improving and as his talking the more popular he become with the ladies who in the past didn't know how to talk with him. In one of their every day live Kagome was walking with InuYasha to lunch he looked back at him his talking was now better just like a normal boy.

"Come on hurry Kagome" he said as she looked up at him. Sango was running just being them pulling a very ticked off Akito with her and a disgusted Monk just being the two.

"Coming" she smiled at him as he smiled back at him.

"Hey Yasha" some girls said who giggled as he annoyingly waved at them. As Kagome walked next to him he took her hand and smiled at her kissing her cheek as they walked on making some girl just role their eyes while waving at him.

"Yasha just be nice to them" Kag said annoyed but it would be rude to just not be nice to some people who called themselves his friends. He was popular before she even come to this school but now he was like the king of kings and queens, it was as if everyone now praised him because now he could communicate with them not like old days he would just smile or ignore them and since they couldn't talk HIS language they let it be hoping he didn't hear him.

" hey Yasha, how are you doing baby, you know I was hoping maybe we could go watch a movie this after noon after school, you know just……me…….and……you" a girl who was kinda like Kagome but who looked like a complete slut walked over to InuYasha ignoring that he was holding someone else's hand.

"Kikyo let go of my fukin' hand or else I'll have to slap the slut outer you" he said as pulled free his hand.

"Fine, but you will be mine just a little later, don't worry" she glared at Kagome who hid behind InuYasha when she did that.

"She scares me" she said as he turned to hold her waist.

"Hey you guys why don't we go on a triple date, me Akito, Kag and Inu and Miroku and his girlfriend" Miroku glared at Akito first then at Sango who smiled at him.

"She has a name you know" he said as they entered the cafeteria. It was crowded but everyone parted when they saw HIM, everyone getting out of his way as he got his food as fast as a second and went on sitting on HIS special table.

"This is the life a master at home and at school how great can this get" Yasha laid back as he finished his rawman.

"Don't you know when you're popular you're an easier target" Kagome said as he turned his eyes on her, he smiled.

"I always have been" he smirked at her meaning what he met she blushed and slapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"You guys are so silly sometimes" Sango said giggling.

"How silly" InuYasha pulled his chair on its four legs and looked at his friend.

"Just silly, you're always blushing over nothing" he said the smirk he gave Akito who whispered something in her ear and she was blushing in a minute making Kag giggle. They all turned to Miroku, who looked at them funny.

"What?" he said as Sango whispered something in Yura's ear making her giggled she whispered it to Miroku making him blushed.

"Either way you guys are nasty or I have a nasty mind" he said as he went on eating his food still blushing a little.

"Miroku you always had a nasty mind" Sango and InuYasha said looking at him.

"Whatever you just don't understand my words wrong meaning you two always had nasty minds" he said as the others looked aside them making Akito smile as he looked at the blushing Sago who in his mind a little later turned into a red headed girl.

* * *

When that day InuYasha got home the house phone rang being happy as he was, he pickup the phone and shouted a hello into the phone. His grin decreased as the person on the other side started talking, he really didn't know him/her but what she was saying was not good.

"Just check your email if you don't believe me" the voice said an evil pressure but in hi/her words "and don't forget you're going to ask her not the other way or else" the voice said as it hanged up. InuYasha couldn't believe it; it was so harsh he felt like disappearing into anything or anywhere.

He went to his room turned on the computer and as the person had said everything about the Taisho family was listed there event their deepest secret was there in opened hands.

* * *

"Hello?" Sango happily skipped to the couch as she picked up the phone.

"Oh Akito hi, anything new?" she said happily.

Her happy face fell as he went on talking the last word that rang in her head was 'I'm sorry but we're over'. Tears started running down her face as she cut the phone and ran to her room crying herself to sleep.

* * *

"Yes?" a sleep Kagome answered, she didn't even get time to say anything before the voice spoke making her eyes go blank.

"o…okay" that's all she said before tears started running down her face uncontrollably and slept still crying.

* * *

"yes Yura, I don't think we're working, me and you I mean" he said as he hanged up not wanting to listing to her whining and crying and regret what he was planning.

* * *

liked it i know it's kinda confusing if you get it kinda sad a tiny bit review please. 


	6. his form

TRUE FORM.

CHAPTER 6: his form

* * *

"Kagome's eyes opened filing a little sting in her eyes she forced them open.

"Why was I crying again for anyway?" she asked her self as she looked at the watch. Then Inu Yasha's words rang in her head again "please forgive me but we can't go out anymore ….it won't work out' a tear slid down her cheeks.

"But why was he sad about it?" she asked as she got up sitting on her bed.

"Kagome, honey are you up?" she whipped her tears put on her ear plants as she heard her mom come up the stairs.

"Oh you're awake get ready then I'll drop you and Souta to school today" she smiled at her mom as she walked to her closet. She pulled on her uniform on and her tennis shoes and grabbing her bag to the restroom. Putting it on, she washed her face and brushed her teeth then her hair into a pony tail then walked out of there.

"I'm ready mom" she called tiredly.

"Eat breakfast, and put on a happy face it's picture day" her mom smiled at her as she frowned. 'How I be happy right now?' she asked as herself holding back her tears.

"I'm not hungry lets just go" she said walking to the door. Her mom didn't say anything as she pulled Souta by his hand with her.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid let me go" he struggled as he smiled at him.

"Don't be a baby Souta you're always going to be my little baby" she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Mom" he whined, Kagome looked back at them and smiled sadly.

'I wonder if me and InuYasha are at least friends?' she asked as she as she waited for her mom to open the fan. Kagome got in the front while Souta got in the back and putting on her seat belt.

When Kagome's mom dropped her at school there were a lot of kids in a group by the door. She spotted Sango sitting alone and beside her was a girl about their age standing there quietly. Kagome walked tot hem and sat next to Sango.

"What's up?" she asked as Sango raised her face to look at her. She looked really depressed and Kagome wandered why.

"whats wrong Sango?' she asked as her friend started crying on her shoulder.

"We're over, he said so" she cried harder on her shoulder "I shouldn't have greed to that stupid's bet" Kagome batted her shoulder as she leaned on her shoulder.

"Don't worry we're deal with this okay?" Sango nodded her head. Sango whipped away her tears and smiled at her friend.

"You're pretty lucky" she leaned on Kagome's shoulder while cuddling up at the same time "you have Yasha with you and he's really sweet" she smiled up at Kagome. Her face fell as her friend mentioned his name and a tear ran down her cheeks.

"We broke up, he called last night, but he was sad about it as he didn't want us to break up" she said as Sango hugged her.

"I'm sorry I should have been like that" both girls started crying as the girl who had red hair held into two pony tails looked at them. She just watched then but could help but to asked.

"Do ya'll know a guy named Akito?" Sango looked up at her.

"Yeah we used to go out, why?" Kagome looked at her too.

"Oh, he used to go to my old school, he moved here and my mom moved me here even thought I didn't want to, we used to go out too but we broke up when I found he was cheating on me, I'm kinda use to him we're friends actually but he's always acting so unpredictable, how long did ya'll go out?" he sat with them.

"We went out about a month and a couple weeks" the girl looked surprised.

"he never dated a girl that long, you must have been a good one to stick with you that long, usually he dates a girl for a bout a week or two then leaves them alone I'm about the only girl he dated then later on become friends with, he liked to mess with people a lot" she sounded as if it was no big deal as if she leaved with it live to live.

"You sound so confident about it" Sango looked at her as she smiled.

"Yeah I'm use to him being like that, he usually doesn't talk much but he attracts a lot of people withought even trying" the three girls got up.

"Let's go inside I'm tired of hanging around here" Sango said as they started walking to the school. The girls talking going to the cafeteria they got along just fine as they got in the cafeteria the boys were there, InuYasha was with Kikyo who was sitting on his lab while he was off in space Miroku was there flirting with other girl and Akito was just sitting there and girls all around him. The girl looked at them while the boys turned to look at them. Each one of them caught the girl they liked eye to eye, InuYasha caught Kagom's there was sadness all over it as for Miroku he looked at Sango who had nothing but anger all over it as for Akito he was surprised to see her in his school he looked at her she was surprised she just looked aide her. The two girls walked out InuYasha wanted to go after her but the girl sitting on his lab had more control than anyone in this world if he wanted everything in the box. He looked aside him and tried to ignore everything as Kikyo chatted on with her other friends. Miroku looked after Sango 'she was probably looking at Akito anyways' he thought as he shook his head and went on now listing to what the girls were saying.

Akito couldn't believe what he saw 'that was Sana but what is she doing here?' he thought about it for a monument 'why do I care anyways' he went back on laying on his chair while the girl questioned him about this and that but he never answered them.

When the bell rang Kagome and Sango walked out of the bathroom doors their eyes were clean now as they looked at each other.

"Guys wait up" Sana said as she ran after them.

"Okay deal girls" Sango said as she looked at the two, they nodded their head and smiled.

"We're never going to talk to them no matter what, can't believe they didn't even care we ran out of there" Sango said irritated.

"Lets go" Sana said smiling at the two as they nodded their heads.

As the weeks moved on the girls ignored the boys as the they did the same, the boys were now on top of the schools known as the most poplar ones in school while the three girls were at the bottoms and they didn't want to do anything about it just as long as the boys staid away from them. They never looked each others way except when Miroku tried to be perverted and he got knocked out bad. Anther than that Kikyo and InuYasha still dated and he now acted like a rich spoiled brat who cared about nothing but popularity. He always came to school in a limo since he was still 15 he couldn't drive yet and Kikyo as a hoe she was-well that's what the three girls called her- she was enjoying every single attention she was getting.

Kagome was walking from the restroom it was third period she wasn't much paying attention where she was going until she brushed up against someone's shoulder.

"My bad" she said as she kept on walking.

"Bitch how you just gonna pump into me and not even apologize" the voice shouted. She knew that voice she can never forget it, she didn't say anything she just kept on going she wasn't in the mood to say anything or rather deal with his stupidity.

"Bitch get your ass back here and apologize!" he shouted as he ran to her turning her around to face her. She looked at him annoying as he just glared at her.

"Apologize!" he said smirking at her. He was so use being treated like king he forgot how stubborn Kagome sometimes could be.

"You're excused" she said ass he turned around and started walking.

"You will apologize!" he said as he followed her again and turned her around "and you as low as you are should hell treat me like that" she turned around and looked at him more like glared at him making him back down a little.

"Just cuz you're a spoiled brat don't mean that everyone else should be a spoiled brat you asshole!" she shouted at him he looked at her like 'who the fuck does she think she's dealing with' but didn't say anything as he crossed his arms around his chest and looked at her.

"Don't be jealous cuz you're poor, oh poor Kagome need some money new uniform maybe" he stuck a finger on a hole that was by her arm on her uniform. He felt a sting on his cheek; he raised his hand and touched it. He got slapped. He looked at her his violet eyes turning a bit gold, his eye brows knitted together instead of doing something he would regret he punched the locked almost creating a hole threw them. She looked at him she was shocked she wasn't scared exactly she had gone out with him for a month or two but she knew him well enough to know that he had no desire to hurt anyone especially a girl, if he was a afraid or a crying girl more than anything what would make him hit a girl more

"InuYasha?" she asked moving closer to him as he started acting strange somehow.

"Get out of here!" he shouted making her back down a little. She still moved closer to him. She touched his shirt looking at him there was a necklace he always wore now it was unhooked from the back. She took it in her hands and looked at it.

"hey InuYasha he's your necklace, are you sure you're okay you're acting….strange" he turned to look at her as his et black hair turned white and his violet eyes turned yellow amber, his human ears turned into puppy dog ear on top of his head his nails grew longer and fangs in his mouth. She threw the necklace on the ground and let out a startled scream as she ran away from him.

"Shit" he cursed as he looked at her ran off.

"Now I'm dead, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that" he said as he grabbed the necklace noticing the it broke he charged to the door and out of school.

* * *

please review 


	7. the break up and the make up

TRUE FORM

Chapter 7: the break up and the make up

HEY sorry please read and review!

* * *

"Yeah mom I'm out" InuYasha shouted as he grabbed his binder and out the door to the limo. 

" hey baby" he kinda jumped back hearing that voice but soon faked the always smile on his face as he kissed her cheek at first she had preferred lips but he had rejected that anyways as he thought his lips belonged to one girl and one only.

"Hi Kikyo, what are you doing here this early?" he asked as he looked at her with an eye brow raise.

"I come to ride with you baby, I mean" she poured out her lip with a seductive look on her eyes "don't you wanna ride with me?" he rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to act like the perfect couple with her when he was in love with some other chick? He tried hard every time, putting on the touch look so no one could see it, but every time he couldn't help but just stare someday wishing that all she had could be his so he would peek at her at all time not to mention think about her none stop.

"Kikyo you lucky cuz of that black mail or else you'd be out in the curve" he whispered to her as he got in the limo.

"Well I don't car what you think as long as I get the money I don't give a shit about what you think" she said with that oh so evil smile on her face that she faced every day.

In his opinion if you asked him if they were going out. He would have just said no because every time he saw her he tried his best to hide away from her, just because of that simple ting was the only thing that little tiny thread was the one pulling them together but sometimes it broke but then they were forced to pull it together.

"Whatever Kikyo just shut up" he said as he faced the window.

"Better pull yourself together before that freaks you keep get shown to the world" she said as she crossed her hands around her chest and huffed.

"Driver stop" he said as he opened the door and looked at her.

"Get the fuck out" he said dangerously.

"What do you think you're doing master InuYasha?" the driver got out of the limo and tried to calm him down. He pulled that necklaces and threw it to the ground.

"Get the fuck out of my limo" he said still dangerously while at the same time growling.

Kikyo didn't say anything the only thing that they had him covered with was out in the opened so what next.

"Ha you think you've got us freak?" InuYasha growled even louder at her.

"Get the fuck out before I get you out!" he shouted making her flinch a bit.

"Fine" she said doing a surrender sign as she got out.

"Get out and stay out bitch" he got in the limo leaving the necklace there on the road and the driver drove off leaving her there with the short skirt on and short blouse on while looking at them go.

"Master InuYasha?" the driver asked but his eye still front.

"Yes" he said annoyed.

"Do you think it's wise what you did, aren't you worried about school, what they will think of you now?" he snorted.

"As if they thought about what I looked before they all hang over me cuz of the money" he said as the driver smiled and looked at him in the car mirror "I coulda looked like a monkey just as long as I had money" he said the driver chuckled as he pulled to the school drop off.

"Okay here you go master" the driver said as he stopped looking back at him. He hesitated for a minute took a deep breath and started opening the door.

"Wish me luck" he said as the driver smiled at him.

"Good luck" he said as the driver smiled as he got out the limo.

As the limo drove off InuYasha stood there looking at it kind of regretting coming to school or ever leaving that necklace on the road. He looked a round a couple people were looking at him kinda strange as two girls walked up to him. He looked at him.

"Oh my gosh that is so like cool" the first one said.

"Yeah you look like totally hot" the other one said.

"Okay" he said kind of surprised and …….well it's not what he expected. Instead of being called a total freak he was being called a major hottie.

"So what's your name?" they asked he looked at them…..well he couldn't really shout at them the they didn't know him the change in a minute was kinda of different but he was still mad that they couldn't tell that it was him.

"InuYasha" he said kinda looking at them like 'duh' but they looked at him strange.

"Really? Wow you sure did do a change in one day, new hair style, cool contact and wow just amazing, so where did you get this costume?" the asked he looked at them funny but didn't do anything about it.

"My….mom bought it for me in one of her trips" he chuckled slightly more alike a relieve kinda laugh.

"well come on the bell is about to ring anyway" they both took either his arm and started walking to school only to bump into someone who had a big yellow back bag and looked like to be tying her shoes.

"Hey watch where you're going" she said as she got up.

"Hey like who are you to tell us what to like do, please" the two girls said at the same time while InuYasha looked at Kagome. She looked at him confused but didn't notice him she just rolled her eyes and walked off looking for Sango probably.

InuYasha looked at her go off it's like she acted like she never seen him and that pissed him off.

"Hey how about I go look for something I'll see ya around" he said as he broke from the two idiots and ran the direction Kagome ran off to.

The two girls looked at each other shrugged their shoulders and began talking as if nothing had happened. InuYasha ran until he saw her and Sano plus a Miroku who was about to grab Sango's behind following them.

"Hey pervert!" he shouted as a couple student who hadn't noticed him looked at him girls smiling boys just looking like, what the fuck.

"InuYasha?" he asked as the two girls raised their eye brow well Kagome just looked confused.

"Yeah wait up" he said as he ran to them.

"Hey where's the necklace?" he asked as Kagome just looked at him.

"Who's he?" she asked as she pointed to Kagome he walked up to her and lightly hit her head.

"Hey!" she shouted rubbing her head.

"It's me you idiot" she still looked at him confused. Well it's not everyday you saw a white headed young man with two dog ears on the top of his head long fangs and claws.

"Well this is his true form" Kagome looked at Miroku as if he went crazy.

"Are you still living in the B.C?" she asked kind of laughing.

"No for real he's a halve demon so that's him the other side of him is when he's human" Kagome looked like she understood but still didn't believe it.

"You idiot come to my house tonight I think it's the new moon tonight" he said as he looked at Kagome who rose her eye brow.

"No thanks, I have worked to do at home" she said as she started walking inside the school.

"Then I'll come to your house after school" he said as she looked at him while raising his eye brow.

"Oookay, just as long as you don't bug me" they all followed her. Since Inuyasha and she had the same first class and a couple he followed her.

"Hey where's 'Kikyo'?" she asked looking at him. He raised his eye brow at her and kept walking.

"Hey I asked a question as an old friend" she said as she looked at her.

"We broke up this morning" he said as she raised an eye brow at him. There was silent as they entered the class and went separate ways. Kagome had moved to the far end with Sango who was probably was still being bugged by Miroku.

As Kagome looked out the window while waiting for Sango to come in.

"Hey Kagome whatchu thinking about" she looked at him as she raised her eye brow at him.

"Aren't you gonna say anything" she didn't she just looked out the window as Sango and a beak up Miroku walked into the room.

"Kagome you don't know how thankful I'm to see you" Sango hugged her and hide behind her as Miroku walked to them "now all I need from you is to hide me from him.

"Hey everyone!" they looked up to see Sana standing there. In a minute Akito followed her.

"Hey Sana what are you doing with him?" Sango asked peeking from behind Kagome who was looking at the three standing p.

"Ha we got a ride to school together" she said hyper like and blushing at the same time. The boys looked at her confused but the girls' jus smiled. The bell rang and the teacher strolled in the class.

"Okay seat down everybody, we're having a free day so you can talk but don't get out of control" he said leaning on his desk and kind of going to sleep.

"Cool" the students cheered.

"So wass up with you and Akito, you know he's looking at you" Sana went red as she peeked at the gold haired boy who now was looking at his friends.

"Nothing is going on" She said in the corner of her eyes she was looking at him.

"Come on, Hey Akito get you're a$s over here" Sango shouted loud enough for him for him to hear.

"What?" he asked still sitting down.

"I said get over here" she said glaring at him.

"Don't you mean Miroku?" he asked looking bored at her.

"I said…." She didn't finish as all three boys looked at her and got up to sit with then.

"So wass up?" he asked as Sango smirked at him.

"Sana wants to hook up" she said as he blushed and looked aside.

"So what do you say?" she asked as she turned to look at him, at the same time he turned too. They both looked at each other as the others traveled from one to another the girls were smiling while the boys well InuYasha looked at them as if they were stupid. The two looked at each other for a while until Kagome and Sango started giggling and they both turned to look at them then at each other then away blushing deep.

"Fine with me if it's okay with her" Sana looked up at him with a surprise look on her face. He smiled at her as she got over it and smile.

"Ha" she laughed and threw herself on him. He hugged her back tight as he some how showed some kind of smile on his face.

"Okay love birds cuddling time is over" Kagome said giggling.

"Don't be jealous Kag cuz inuYasha hadn't make a move ha, now what do you say InuYasha?" she asked looking at Kagome who was looking angry at her.

"Well what about you Miroku this girl needs you so baad" Sango blushed but tried to play it off.

"As if I date perverts" she said looking at him with a huff.

"Yeah right?" Sana and Kagome said as they did a high five. Sango just huffed and blushed but didn't say anything as Miroku just smiled at her gently. She saw it and blushed even more.

* * *

please review and the story is going to go on from there i kinda got tired and left it right there. 


	8. hugs and kisses ppl!

TRUE FORM

CHAPTER 8: hugs and kisses ppl!

thanks everyone i wrote this very special for every couple in the story enjoy!

* * *

IYASHA 'N' GOME!

HA!

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she let InuYasha pass by her and closed the door. 

"Well I'm in the kitchen honey" she heard her mom.

"I brought someone with me if it's okay can he stay here for a while?" she said as she looked back at InuYasha. He just smiled at her; she half smiled and started walking to the kitchen.

"Well if you remember this is InuYasha" she said as she pointed politely back to him.

"Oh yeah I remember him you always……" she looked at her daughter who had cut her.

"Well we'll be in my room probably see ya later mom" her mom looked at her funny but just smiled at her.

"By Mrs., Higurashi" InuYasha said and ran after her. She just waved and went on smiling.

"Well I don't think you've been to my house have you?" she asked as he waited for him to get in.

"Nope it's a cute room" he said as he threw himself on the bed and looked at her. She frowned at him.

"You've changed" she said as she put her bag on the computer desk as he sat up and looked at her.

"How?" he asked looking at her as she turned around and raised an eye brow at him.

" a lot, you were more quiet when we used to talk now you're more open and that's not a bad thing either, so how are you and Kikyo doing, speaking of the devil she wasn't at school today the whole day" she sat net to him and turned to look at him as he did the same. He fell back on the bed again looking at the ceiling.

"Well we broke up anyways it's not like we were going out in the first place" he chuckled as he looked at her and smiled with a smile he hadn't showed in a while.

"Then what were y'all doing messing round with each other?" she asked curiously.

"Well, remember when I called you that day when we broke up?" Kagome's face changed as a sad look was replaced.

"Yeah" she whispered.

"I'm sorry that I never explained you see the only people who knows that I'm a halve demon are now you Sango Miroku and my family, I don't know how Kikyo and some guy named Naroku got hold of the secret and they were threatening if I didn't go out with her they were to put it on national television and I don't think my family was ready for that and on top of that the accident that we got and my dad's company too so I had to do it, but I guess as you can tell I don't think I care anymore that people know as long as…………..I don't have to miss you so much" the last part he whispered gently but she heard him. She gave out a gently gasp as she turned to look at him.

"Inu….Yasha" she said gently as she hugged him. He hugged her back tightening his hold on her every second. He pulled back after a while and pecked her lips, he thought she was gonna go mad but after that she kissed him gently. He smiled at her when they pulled back. I don't think you kissed Kikyo on the lips" she asked with her head titled in a question mark.

"Nope they only belong to you okay I'll never kiss anyone other than you even if I'm forced to I'd rather die" she giggled as he kissed him a gain. Gently they head the door close well InuYasha heard it first but the second part even Kagome had to hear it.

"MOM Kagome's kissing some weird guy!" they both chuckled as they looked at each other.

"So does this mean we're going out again?" she asked as she blushed really red.

He held her hands and kissed them.

"Well do you want to go with me?" he pulled back looking at her.

"Wow you got the charm" she said giggled, he just smirked and pulled her back into his arm.

"Nope I just do what I feel and right now you're my princess and i wanna treat you like you should be treated" he said she just smiled. (sometimes don't you wish that a guy would just come out of nowhere and say that? ha)

"Awe you're really sweet InuYasha but how do you know that Kikyo quiet just yet" he said as his smiled frowned.

"Well that's why I wanted us to kinda keep it a secret no seeing other people" he said holding her hand while pointing at her.

"How can I when I got my prince" she smiled at him as his smile just grew.

"Ha come on" he pulled her in his arm and laid on the bed while still holding her "I wanna stay like this with you or a while" she didn't say anything all she did was snuggle into his more they both smiled as they enjoyed each others company.

* * *

SANA AND AKITO

) ha enjoyy!

* * *

"Okay!" a hyper girl shouted a she ran up front then stopped there.

"So Akito what do you want to do?" she asked hyper like.

"Sana stop being so hyper come here" he called as he frowned.

"But I wanna do something" she whined and stopped there. He walked up to her and put his hand around her shoulders making her gasp a little. Since he was a little taller than her he rested his head on top of her and started walking with her down the sidewalk.

"Sana?" he asked gently she didn't say anything she just rested her hands around his.

"Yeah" her breath was caught up. He chuckled when he noticed that he was just happy he snuggled up to her hair as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Why did we ever broke up?" he asked as if he was lost or something.

"I don't know maybe because you got twisted or something" he voice was raised that time.

"How about we go to my house today" he stopped turned her around to face him "anyway I got something for you" he said as he started walking to his house the girl stood there for a minute and ran after him calling him as she busted into the house.

"Oh hey Sana, Akito seems happy today what you did to him?" his sister asked she smiled nervously at him and shook her head.

"I don't think I did anything out of the ordinary we started going out again so I guess he's happy about that" she said as his sister threw her hand around her and started giggling.

"Now what are you two giggling about" it was Akito he had put up his bag he was now in the buggy sweat pant he was wearing and the tight muscular shirt he had either wore since morning since he was wearing a sweater over it I guess. Sana went red when she saw him she just hide her face from him.

"hey guess what I'm going out right now dad will be late today so don't do things you'll regret later see ya ha and Akito there dinner in the fridge so you two should be hungry and left some for dad too" the girl ran out of the house as she come back and grabbed the keys to her car and left the house leaving the two kids sweating. They looked t each other and blushing.

"Well how about we watching something" Akito walked behind her and put his hands around her shoulder. He looked at her face and kissed her cheek. He chuckled again when he heard that gasp.

"Come on lets watch T.V" he said as he started walking to the couch holding her hand.

"Sana?" he called gently she smiled getting use to the old Akito she had gone out wit.

"Yeah?" she smiled at him while he looked at her hand. When they got the couch the T.V was already on he pulled her to his lab and smiled at her.

"why is you hand so soft and small?' he asked she chuckled softly.

"Because" she said as she shrugged he raised it up and kissed it.

"I like your hand" he smiled up at her as she did the same.

"I like yours too" she squeezed his hand a she leaned on his shoulder. He lay back moving her to his chest while holding on to her waist.

"I still like you" he said out of nowhere, she put her hands around his torso and squeezed him.

"Me too" she raised her head and looked at her. He smiled down at her as he leaned down and kissed her lips. When they parted his smile couldn't get any wider.

They looked at each other didn't say anything and just held either other enjoying themselves.

* * *

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3! 

SANGO AND MIROKU\

ejoy! )

* * *

"Yeah I'm coming hold up!" Sang shouted a she pulled her buggy pants over her shorts almost tripping. 

"Fuckin' pants" she cursed as she got to the door her hand on the sagging sweatpants and her eyes not believing what she saw.

"Hey Sango …..Um your pants" he pointed to her pants as she blushed and pulled her pants.

"Um the important thing is what are you doing here" she stood there her hands across her chest and glaring a him. He just smiled at her as he got in the house.

"Don't worry about me come on I got something to tell you" she was surprised when he took her hand started running to her room.

"hey easy on the steps!" she shouted she was expecting him to just run off like he usually did when they used to talk and used to be friends but t o her surprise he looked back smiled at her and said "sorry" and kept on going slower this time. When they got to her room he closed the door and turned her around only to find his lips crushing down to her lip. For some reason her body wasn't listing to her. She hesitated for a minute probably the ones she was fighting with her lips not to kiss him back she just did anyways. When they broke apart he smiled at her. He pulled her into a hug this time he didn't even try groping her; she hugged him back just as tight as he had done. He picked her up which he some how earned a slap from and sat with her on the couch in her room. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but she couldn't get out of his grasp.

"I can't" he said as she turned to look at him from her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as he looked up at her with a serious face.

"I can't let you fall into another hand again" he said as he some how knew what he was talking about. She relaxed and rested on his chest.

"Well what about you?" she asked shyly.

"I promise you I won't and I'll keep my word" he said as he looked at him funny and snorted.

"Miroku I've known you ever since I was little and most of the things you said never come to an end' she said as he raised an eye brow at her.

" but believe me this time okay, Sango I might go around feeling on other girls butt but honestly tell me who do I feel on the most?"" he blushed making her blush even more than him.

"Well…." She didn't know what to say or how to say so she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yours right?" 'Slap' she slapped him when he tried to proof his answer.

"Hey still that doesn't give you permission to okay so are we going out or something?" She asked raising an eye brow at her.

"Sure if you want, we can start out slow" he said a she smiled.

"Good cuz you know what was gonna happen if you didn't answer right" she said as she smirked "I'm gonna go watch basketball now, bye" she raised out of the room and down to the living room to the best couch and stretching out.

"oh man why do you always have to win, but I think I got my way of winning" he said picking her up and sitting her in his lab, she tried getting up but he held her tighter when the game started she forgot all about that and started waiting while the next thing they knew the were hooting and shouting for their team.

* * *

so what do u think? 


	9. all of us

TRUE FORM!

So sorry for taking so long but his is going to be the last chapter hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Kagome hurry up already!" InuYasha shouted as he waited for his girlfriend, the girl happily rang to him and taking his arm. 

"Ha you're so harsh Yasha" he looked down at her since he was a little taller than her and smiled pecking her lips he replied "and that's why you love me sooooo much" he chuckled as she let go of his arm.

"Oh and I forgot you have soooo much pride it can kill the entire country" he looked at her trying to be made he fell over laughing at her face. She angry turned to him the laughing not helping she ended up smiling at him but walked off leaving him to run behind her.

"Oh Yasha look its Sango and Miroku wow and they're holding hands, hey Sango wait up!" She shouted waving her hands like crazy. When the girl finally got to them she was breathing hard while her B.F (that's what I call boyfriends ha) just looked at her like she was retarded but after that he swing her behind him.

"Hey I'm not just some toy you can throw on you back like that" she bounded on his back but he just rolled his eyes until she was tired.

"Are you done now?" he asked looking back at her.

"yeah" she said as he let her down just as Akito and Sana walked from the corner where they live which wasn't far from school either and Sana behind her hyper self was talking to Akito on all kind of things. They hadn't seen the other as Akito turned to Sana and raised his eye brow leaning down he silenced her with his lips. He pulled back and looked at her "now would you shut up?" he asked as she glared at him turned as if she was mad at him she was faced with the crew who just smiled at her making her go red and Akito to just chuckle which was kinda of impossible for him to do sometimes.

"You guys dating too?" Kagome asked as they looked at her confused.

"Who else is dating?" they all looked at the secret couple and they just pretended that they didn't know anything.

"You guys are so dating" Sango said as they but looked at each other and blushed.

"yeah but keep it low we don't know id Kikyo quite just yet" s if on cue Kikyo busted out of the bushed while they were walking to the gate and stopped in front of them.

"Hmm so the hoe took my Boy friend" she turned to look at Kagome as if she was ready to kill.

"Bitch we never were dating to start with the only reason I went with you is because you and your brother or whatever forced me!" InuYasha shouted putting Kagome behind him.

"yeah thats by man now ha have a great day anyway I think your ears are cute that's why I liked you from the start but now I got my man and he's rich we're owning a company soon anyways" out of no where Naroku appeared and she took his hand and they walked off.

"That was scary" the girl said as the boys just nodded their head and looked and InuYasha and Kagome who looked at each other and smiled. Kagome took InuYash's hand and smiled happily that she was able to be with him with no secret anyways the girl would want to ask him again if they acted like they were just friends. Kagome sighed happily and looked at the group who were happily holding each others hand (meaning couple holding hands) Kagome smile.

"Hey how about we go on a triple date tonight?" they all looked at Kagome who just smiled nervously.

"That a great idea pick us up at 7" and the girl were off.

The boy just looked at then and sweat dropped well at least two of them "hey I'm broke!" two of them shouted InuYasha looked at him friends and shook his head as his friend turned with a very evil grin on their faces.

"Nah-hu I ain't paid for shit!" he said but too lake they started tickling him until he agreed to pay for the other.

After school.

"Yep all ready am we're coming" Kagome shouted from up the stairs as the three boys swallowed hard.

"Well they're coming how about you take a seat" she smiled at them as they gently nodded their heads and walked to the couch but before they could sit down Akito looked up to see a red headed girl with her hair wavy her short redish pink-ish open at the top so you could see her chest but not much the short dress was decorated with flowers and purse matching it. He turned a bit red as he walked down the stairs and smiled at him behind her hyper self she jumped on him bring him to the couch he gulped as she pecked his cheek and got up.

"Hi Hayama" she said inches away from his face.

He did a peace sign but didn't say anything as Sango walked from up the stirs she was wearing a caprice with a short blouse dress on that showed a bit of her chest and a hand bag that matched her red pants. Miroku started drooling when he saw her she just smiled at him but didn't say as for him he walked up to her and kissed her hand smiling at her not pervert but a smile up at her which kinda made her happy but she wasn't use to that as much. InuYasha was getting irritated but not for long as Kagome walked with a short jeans skirt and long with dress like blouse on with a v at the top InuYash's mouth just opened wide as he saw her plus matching purse at her side. When she got down stairs he had already gotten control over his mouth and smiled at her kissing her hand he turned to the others as they all started walking to the door until something couch their attention.

"Late today evening Kikyuo and her boyfriend Naroku were arrested for stilling some one's car company by kidnapping the owner and locking him up in a closet, they couch later on as they claimed to a policemen that they owned the place when the policemen asked for the proof that they owned the place they started running and thats when they were arrested about four pm, and that's all for tonight goodbye" the news lady smiled as she started talking to the man next to her discussing that problem. The group looked at each other and laughed out the door.

* * *

R&R PLEASE ENJOYED WRITTING IT! END 


End file.
